Be careful what you wish for
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: AU. Xover. Deidara's sister is coming to town and Deidara has a perfect idea to get Tobi off his back. Have him spend time with his twin. Pairings: Hidan x Lust. Tobi/ Obito x Winry. Dei x Ino. Plz R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Deidara," said Sasori," what are you doing?" seeing the blonde male using cleaning products.

" My sister is coming un. I want the place spotless."

The redhead blinked," Wait...you have a sister?"

" She's coming today and her name is Winry." Deidara replied," will you get me the vacuum?"

" Fine, so why haven't you told us about her?"

Before a word was said, Hidan interjected." Why in the name of Jashin haven't you told us about her blondie?"

" Deidara sempai! " called the raven haired male, making him cringe." Tobi, what is it now?"

" Tobi overheard you telling Sasori and Hidan about your sister."

Deidara deadpanned," And you will - entertain her when she gets here." suddenly coming up with a perfect solution.

_Keeping Tobi busy._

_" Really sempai? I can?" _

Deidara nodded," She will be at the airport within a hour. Go make a sign that reads Winry Rockbell."

" Okay sempai. Tobi will not fail you."

Deidara sighed, seeing the older Uchiha run off, only to be stared at by his friends.

" Your last name is Rockbell?"

" Yeah, why?" Deidara asked curious.

" Sempai! Tobi's leaving now!" interjecting the conversation.

" Alright Tobi un."

The car outside roared to life as Tobi drove off.

" Now, I got to clean the guest room for her." Deidara said.

" So Pain knows she's coming?" Hidan asked.

" Yeah un and Konan is thrilled to have a second female here to talk to un."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Well, here we are Lust." said the blonde female.

The raven haired sin scanned the interior of the airport lobby," Are you sure your brother will be here?"

" Of course and come on."

Walking past the other arrivals and Lust was the one who spotted Obito," Winry, looks like they were expecting you after all."

Obito asked," Which one of you is Winry Rockbell?"

" I am." said the blonde," I brought a friend with me. Her name is Solaris Tsuji, other known as Lust."

" Pleased to meet you." replied the raven haired male.

" Likewise."

Lifting Winry's hand and kissing it," You are a vision of loveliness mademoiselle." making her blush.

" Let's go big boy." Lust huffed.

" Yes."

...

" So, how was your trip Winry san?" Obito asked, completely smitten by her.

" Great. Thanks for asking." Winry smiled at him." What is my brother like?"

Obito blinked," He's tempermental and overly aggressive for someone who looks so girly."

Winry sweatdropped," Is that right?"

" When do we arrive?" Lust asked, not in the least interested in their conversation.

" Oh...we should be there any minute." Obito replied.

" Good, I hope the trip will be worth it." Lust said solemnly.

" Is she always like this?" Obito inquired." No." said Winry," Lust had a worse experience on the way over."

" I see." said the older male," oh, look! We're here."

" That was fast." Winry commented.

Lust climbed out of the car and headed to the door, having grabbed her suitcase and was greeted by Hidan.

" About time- oh, hello."

Lust smiled somewhat, seeing the rosary around his neck." I see you serve my lord Jashin."

Hidan blinked," Did I hear you right?" seeing the tattoo on her milk white skin," That symbol looks a little like my lord's crest."

" Yes, it's a alteration." Lust stated," name's Solaris Tsuji but you can call me Lust."

" Hidan Aria and it's a pleasure to meet you."

" And I'm Winry Rockbell, Deidara's long lost twin sister."

Hidan didn't hear her, he was too smitten by Lust. " Huh? Oh yeah...Deidara! Your sister is here!"

Deidara came rushing," She's early un!" removing the yellow gloves and scarf." I barely got your room ready un."

Winry smiled," You didn't have to go to so much trouble. I brought a guest with me. Lust came at last minute. I hope it's okay."

" Lust?" Deidara, Konan and the others repeated.

" Yes. Is that okay?" Winry asked nervously.

" Oh, it's fine. " said Konan," she will -"

" Bunk with me." Hidan interjected," it will be my pleasure." grabbing the sin's suitcase and her hand, dragging her along.

" Well," said Kakazu," If I didn't see it with my own eyes, who would have thought Hidan had found another follower of his so called religion."

" Not this again!" Hidan roared from the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Deidara.

Dei: What un?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer.

Dei: Again?

Me: Yes. Now do it.

Dei: Fine un, this story is owned by their prospective creators un. Now on with the story!

"Lust, huh?" Hidan repeated, eyeing the dark haired female," I like it and you got a killer bod."

Lust smirked, stabbing him in the chest.

" Is this a turn on? Cuz it's working." Hidan gestured.

Lust's eyes widened, her mouth dropped," What are you? A masochist?"

" You noticed." Hidan said dreamily," I'm a immortal. I can't die."

" I don't die so easily myself." Lust admitted. Her confession sealed the deal. Hidan was officially head over heels.

" You're perfect for me." Hidan said as Lust removed her ultimate spear from his. Hidan wrapped his arm around her waist," Come, I'll show you your room."

Kakazu blinked," I never thought I see the day Hidan found a woman who believed in his God."

" Moving on un," Deidara exclaimed," Tobi, you will show my sister her room."

" Alright Deidara sempai." grabbing the blonde female's hand and leading her away.

" You sure you can trust him with her?" Kisame inquired.

" What could possibly happen un?" Deidara responded," they fall in love un?" stretching," I'm off to see Ino."

" Have fun." Sasori replied," and keep your lips and hands to yourself."

Deidara sighed," I wish you would ease a bit about me dating your half sister un."

" I would if I can trust you." sighed the red head.

" You can un. I won't impregnate Ino before marriage."

Sasori's eyes widened," Do you mean that Deidara? You will make a honest woman out of her?"

" Yes un."

" Alright, I'll lay off your back and you may date my sister. Make her cry and I'll make you cry." Sasori threatened.

" Alright un." Deidara winced, getting the message of a guaranteed castration.

" I for one like the unexpected guest." Konan said, smiling.

" Yeah, and Hidan will be quieter with her around." Kakazu grinned." Already things have quieted down."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"That's what worries me." Pein sighed.

" Oh, relax." said Konan." what's the worst that could happen?"

A loud cheer escaped Hidan's room," F*ck yeah! She agreed to go out with me!"

" Well, that certainly made him happy." laughed the blue haired female.

Hidan and Lust exited his room, hand in hand.

" Congratulations Hidan." said Zetsu.

" Thanks cabbage." grinned the Jashinst.

" Tobi's a happy boy too! Winry san agreed to go out with Tobi too!" cheered the masked male.

" And Deidara is okay with that?" quizzed Kisame.

" Well, Deidara sempai will have to get used to it." Tobi stated in a dark tone." she's a grown woman."

The others blinked at his sudden change in voice." Tobi, are you feeling alright?"

Obito went back to the hyper mode," Of course Tobi feels fine, Tobi's a happy boy!"

That convinced them," Alright and good luck convincing Deidara."

" Well, I'm gong to need some things." said Winry," is there a nearby shopping center?"

" There is and I'll take you." Konan offered.

" Thank you." smiled the blonde female," let me know when you're ready."

" We can go right now." Konan replied.

" Okay." said Winry," coming Lust?"

" Yes." said the sin.

" Get something sexy." grinned Hidan.

" We'll see." cooed Lust.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Tobi is going to take Winry san to a movie Deidara sempai."

Deidara blinked," What movie are you taking her to un?"

" 22 Jump street."

The Uchiha examined himself in the mirror, even with his mask on." Tobi's ready, now to get miss Winry."

Deidara fumed," Don't be kissing her un."

Tobi hugged his waist, crying," But sempai! This is Tobi's first date! Of course Tobi wants to kiss her!"

Deidara sighed," Fine, but no tonsil hockey."

"Okay." Obito lied.

"Ready to go Tobi?" Winry asked, wearing a dark blue v neck dress.

" Tobi's ready!"

" Remember what I said." Deidara warned.

* * *

"That was a good movie Tobi."

The Uchiha nodded, removing his mask," Yes, it was and I want to kiss you now."

" Okay."

Their lips met and there was a instant spark. Obito pulled her to him, deepening the kiss.

" Oh wow." Winry gushed.

"Again." smiled Obito.


	6. Author's note

Author's note: I'm sorry for you readers out there. I don't know where to go with this. Forgive me.


End file.
